


make it work

by feralgayanddumbassaoyama



Series: Hetalia Pronoun Celebration [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Nonbinary Character, Other, fae/faers pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralgayanddumbassaoyama/pseuds/feralgayanddumbassaoyama
Summary: Requested on discord for norway + any neopronouns (I chose fae/faers)Added a bit of romnor





	make it work

“Hey. Hey babe. You know how I said I was going to be trying out new pronouns?” Lukas said, popping a large pink bubble of gum in faer mouth. 

“Did you find something that you liked?” Vladimir asked, excited. He very much wanted to know what his partner had landed on. 

“Mhm. Fae/faers,” fae said. “They feel nice. Comfy.” 

Vladimir let out an audible gasp. “Oh my gosh Lukas that’s amazing!! Fae/faers is so pretty, too… Just like you!” he added, sweeping faer off the couch in a hug. 

It was a bit awkward, seeing as Lukas was actually taller than Vladimir, but he made it work.


End file.
